Other Side of the Crazy Scale
by Red Witch
Summary: The X-Men try to have a normal quiet night and witness someone else getting into trouble for once. Special Marvel surprise guest star inside!


**The disclaimer telling all of you that I don't own any Marvel characters is off watching TV somewhere. Just some madness that came out of my crazy mind. **

**Other Side of The Crazy Scale**

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Scott asked as he walked into the living room. Jean, Rogue, Kurt, Kitty, Bobby, Jamie and Ray were all sitting around on chairs, a couch and in the case of Bobby on the floor watching TV.

"Well Scott there's this brand new technology," Rogue said as she pointed to the large screen TV. "It's called television. Or TV for short. I heard that people actually sit down and watch this TV because they have something called 'shows' on."

"I was just asking," Scott folded his arms. "No need to be so sarcastic. Hey, when did we get a seventy inch screen?"

"Uh about a year ago?" Kitty gave him a look. "Remember? Hockey Playoffs? Wolverine went nuts when his team lost. You don't remember **that?**"

"Oh right," Scott remembered as he sat down on the couch next to Jean. "I guess I haven't been focused on what's on lately."

"Scott all you do are college prep courses online and writing up Danger Room scenarios," Bobby said. "On your free time. You need help man."

"They do have a point Scott," Jean said. "Why not relax a little? With most of the adults out talking about mutant issues and no major disasters going on, we can kick back for a little bit."

"Where's Beast?" Scott asked.

"He and a few other students are in the backyard playing around with some kind of science projects," Bobby waved. "Stink bombs mostly."

"Which explains why you're all in **here**, got it," Scott nodded. "So what do you guys want to do tonight?"

"For once Scott we should try to do what normal people do," Rogue said.

"And what's that?" Scott asked.

"Watch TV," Bobby said. "Big shock you didn't know **that** answer!"

"Guess nobody wants to play any board games huh?" Scott asked.

"Not after what happened the last time!" Kurt gave Scott a look.

"I said I was sorry for accidentally blowing up Park Place," Scott sighed. "My glasses slipped."

"Yeah like they slipped before on my hotel on Madison Avenue!" Kurt said.

"That wasn't half as bad as the near cat fight Jean and Kitty got into over the Community Chest pile," Ray groaned. "You guys are psycho when it comes to board games."

"We are not psycho!" Kitty protested.

"We just got a little carried away," Jean added.

"You got a lot carried away," Ray told them.

"How about we just watch TV?" Bobby interrupted. "We hardly just sit down and chill out in front of the tube anymore. Why don't we do more of that?"

On the screen was a local anchor. "This is Ted Tussleman in front of the new Fried Freddy Five Hundred Calorie Food Hut. The controversial high calorie food chain met its match today when it opened its eating challenge. Anyone who can finish the Freddie Burger Challenge Platter in under an hour will win free food for life…"

"Uh oh…" Rogue blinked. "I can see where this is going…"

"Within the first hour of the restaurant's opening that challenge was met and surpassed by not one but **six **individuals," Ted spoke. Behind him was the Brotherhood gorging themselves on food. "Each member of the infamous Brotherhood of Mutants completed the task. In fact Fred 'The Blob' Dukes not only finished one Freddie Burger Challenge Platter, he finished **five**. In under an hour! Setting a new world record."

"And upsetting stomachs and food lovers everywhere," Kurt winced as a shot of Fred munching on a huge burger sloppily was shown.

"Okay I get Blob, Quicksilver and Toad beating that challenge," Ray blinked. "That's a no brainer. But Lance, Wanda and **Pyro?**"

"Not really that big a stretch," Rogue sighed. "You forget I lived with the Brotherhood for a time. In that house you ate what you could get. And even if you were full you ate until you puked. And then you **kept on** eating because odds were you weren't gonna get a big meal for a long time!"

"GLUGGGHH…" Todd had his head under the ice cream machine and was feeding ice cream directly into his mouth.

"Oh gross he's drooling slime all over the place," Kitty winced. "I didn't think I needed another reason to never eat at a Fried Freddie's' restaurant. Until now…"

"We have to **do something**!" Scott jumped to his feet. "Everyone suit up and get to the X-Van! No wait, too slow. To the X-Jet!"

"Oh yeah," Bobby sighed. "**Now **I remember why we don't do this more often."

"Come on!" Scott shouted when no one move. "We gotta go!"

"Scott calm down," Jean sighed. "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean that's **not **a good idea?" Scott snapped. "It's the Brotherhood! They cause trouble. We go out and stop them! It's what we do!"

"It's **all** we do," Rogue gave him a look. "Quite frankly I could use the night off."

"You can't take a night off of being an X-Man," Scott snapped.

"Yes, we can," Kitty said. "I have a few cousins who are lawyers. Trust me on this."

"But they're...They're doing **stuff!**" Scott protested as he pointed at the television. "Bad stuff!"

"Doing **stuff?**" Rogue raised an eyebrow. "Nice to see that college level vocabulary you have is being used."

"You know what I mean!" Scott snapped.

"Scott they're not even breaking the law," Jean pointed out. "A few health code violations maybe, but not the law."

"Eh I think we can skip this one," Bobby waved. "I mean if a burger joint in Bayville opens an all you can eat challenge in this town it deserves what it gets."

"If they'd bothered to do a little marketing research this would not be a problem," Ray agreed.

"Yeah if we went out and attacked the Brotherhood every time Blob put a restaurant out of business we'd never have any free time," Rogue agreed.

"Besides it's a Fried Freddy restaurant," Kitty added. "Blob putting **that **restaurant chain out of business might be considered a public service."

"Oh yeah. I see your point," Scott blinked. "Okay new plan, we watch something other than the news on TV tonight."

"Good plan," Bobby said. "If the Brotherhood are out **there**, then that means they're not doing one of their stupid TV shows."

"And that's a good a reason to watch TV as any," Rogue nodded.

"Well I guess it wouldn't hurt to spend one night watching TV," Scott shrugged as he sat back down next to Jean. "So what's on?"

"Uh let's see...Oh the Bachelor is coming up in a few minutes!" Jean realized. "We can watch that!"

"All right!" Kitty cheered.

"Oh God no…" Rogue moaned. "This is gonna suck."

"The Bachelor does not suck!" Kitty snapped.

"Yes, it does," Rogue said. "Twenty fame hungry money grubbing bimbos competing for a guy like he's a prize and the guy just fools around with each one of them before kicking them to the curb."

"And that's a bad thing why?" Bobby asked.

"Beast is right. The quality of television has gone downhill," Rogue moaned.

"No, it's actually good this year," Kurt told him. "It's with that billionaire Tony Stark."

"Tony Stark as in with Stark Enterprises? **He's **the Bachelor?" Rogue asked.

"You know about Stark Enterprises and Tony Stark?" Bobby asked.

"I know enough from the tabloids that he's a selfish playboy who has more money than God," Rogue said.

"Oh come on! You know those tabloids blow everything out of proportion!" Kitty waved. "They even have a crazy rumor that his bodyguard Iron Man and Stark are the same person! How dumb is that?"

"Who's Iron Man?" Jean asked.

"Who's **Iron Man**? He's only been in the news for half a year now," Ray gave her a look.

"And you think **I'm clueless**?" Bobby quipped.

"You are. Just on a whole different level," Rogue told him.

"Iron Man is a superhero that works for Stark Enterprises," Kurt explained. "He also guards Tony Stark and his company from terrorist attacks."

"Terrorist attacks?" Jean asked.

"Jean, Stark Enterprises is one of the leading weapons defense companies in the world," Rogue said. "Stark's got a dozen contracts with the government. And since he's got a lot of high tech a lot of crazies chase after it."

"Including a lot of people with super powered armor or other abilities," Scott realized. "I remember reading about him. It's rumored his company is working on ways to successfully capture and contain mutants that go out of control."

"That's not good," Jean realized. "If any anti-mutant technology is made for the government or winds up in the wrong hands…"

"Well he's one of the people the Professor is talking to in New York City today," Jamie spoke up.

"How do you know **that?"** Kitty was stunned.

"I hear things," Jamie shrugged. "FYI Kitty I think that if you're going to the movies with Colossus this Saturday I'd at least let him pick the movie. A sappy romantic chick flick is so not going land him."

"You're going on a date with **Colossus**?" Kurt turned on Kitty.

"When did **this **happen?" Rogue asked.

"Last night," Jamie told them. "Why do you think she spent three hours after that talking about her hair and if it looked good up or down? By the way I agree with Amara, it looks better up."

"Who are you? The mutant version of the CIA?" Kitty snapped.

"Kitty do you really think that's such a good idea for you to go date a guy who once worked for Magneto?" Scott asked.

"It's not like he wanted to," Kitty said. "You don't have to worry about him."

"Yes I do. Two words Kitty: Lance Alvers," Scott glared at her.

"Scott this is nothing like my mild infatuation with that loser," Kitty sniffed.

"Wanna bet?" Ray groaned.

"You don't have to worry about me," Kitty said. "I can take care of myself. I won't get hurt."

"We know **you **won't get hurt!" Bobby said. "It's the rest of us that we're worried about!"

"One breakup with a bad boy was enough!" Kurt said. "I can't take another one!"

"Not funny guys," Kitty said. "Besides that's not what Scott was talking about."

"No, that **was **what I was talking about," Scott said. "I heard from Wolverine what you did with the van and how you ran Lance off the freeway. And what you did **after** that at the Brotherhood house! There's a reason we have to notify the Highway Patrol every time you practice your driving!"

"Can we get off the topic of Kitty's love life for a minute and head back to the fact that the Professor is talking to Tony Stark?" Jean asked in an angry tone.

"I'm with Jean," Rogue said. "That disaster is going to unfold in its own time. This is more important."

"My love life is not a disaster!" Kitty snapped.

"Kitty your last boyfriend was called **Avalanche**! If that's not a disaster I don't know what is!" Rogue snapped. "Now let's get back to this Tony Stark thing. How do you know about that Jamie?"

"I told you, I **hear** things," Jamie said.

"Spy on us is more like it," Kitty glared at Jamie. "Nosy little snoop!"

"Hey! I'm not the one who sneaks into Jean's room and reads through her diary," Jamie pointed out.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?" Jean shouted.

"Wait was this before or after Quicksilver got a hold of it and made all those copies and passed them around school?" Ray spoke up. "Because if it was before we all read those!"

"After," Jamie said.

"Oh okay," Ray shrugged.

"YOU READ MY DIARY?" Jean shouted at Kitty.

"Like I'm the only one!" Kitty pointed to Kurt and Scott.

"WHAT?" Jean glared at Scott and Kurt.

"BY ACCIDENT! THEY DID IT!" Scott yelled pointing at Kitty and Kurt. "I found those two reading something and when I saw what it was I put it back! Swear to God!"

"After five minutes of reading it!" Kitty snapped.

"I thought it was one of those teen novels!" Scott protested. "I mean seriously Jean, making out at Point Ridge! And in the boys' locker! We never did that! It was total fiction!"

"No, it wasn't Scott," Rogue rolled her eyes. "Think for a minute."

Scott sat there. Then his eyes widened behind his glasses. "Oh…OH! Wait a minute…!"

"And he **finally** figures it out!" Kurt rolled his eyes. He looked at Kitty. "Told you he would. Eventually."

"You made out with Duncan Matthews in the boys' locker room?" Scott whirled on Jean.

"Oh who **didn't **make out with Duncan Matthews in the boys' locker room?" Ray groaned. Everyone looked at him. "Besides me and the rest of you of course!"

"Riiiiiiggghht," Rogue said sarcastically.

"The cheerleaders! I'm talking about the cheerleaders!" Ray said. "You know the ones that Duncan was fooling around with behind Jean's back!"

"Yeah thanks for telling me about **that**!" Jean fumed.

"It's not like we didn't try," Kitty pointed out.

"You should have told me!" Jean said.

"Jean I remember a conversation which began with me saying and I quote…" Rogue began. "Jean you should dump Duncan. He's a jerk and a two timing louse that makes Quicksilver look like a stable boyfriend."

"To be fair, that is a pretty accurate statement," Scott said.

"And if I recall your response was," Rogue made a face and then pretended to be Jean. "Rogue you don't know Duncan like I do. Besides if he was cheating on me, don't you think I would know with my powers?"

"You are **never** going to let me live that down are you?" Jean groaned putting her head in her hands.

"It was so obvious!" Rogue said. "I mean seriously, you don't need telepathy to figure out what he was like! All you needed was a pair of eyes and some common sense!"

"Not to mention all the times we told you how much of a jerk he was to us when you weren't around," Kurt added. "And how he treated Scott but you wouldn't hear of it."

"And all the times he called us losers right in front of your face," Kitty added.

"Again Jean those weren't exactly subtle clues," Scott added.

"Okay fine! Listen!" Jean held up her hand. "I am just mad that my privacy has been invaded! We are X-Men! We should not act like the Brotherhood and abuse our powers…"

"We didn't use our powers to read your diary," Kurt interrupted. "You left your diary open on the kitchen table."

"You should really get a lock Jean," Kitty added. "Or at the very least leave your diary in your room."

"Let me finish!" Jean snapped. "We should respect each other's privacy and not abuse our powers to snoop! Or spy! Or…Whatever else you have all been doing! And I would like to say that I am shocked and disappointed at this flagrant lack of respect for personal thoughts!"

"Does this include the time you snuck into Cerebro when the Professor was away and used it to try and get into the mind of Johnny Depp?" Jamie asked.

"You did **what**?" Kitty gasped. "OMG!"

"JEAN!" Scott shouted.

"What do you know? Princess Perfect has a dark streak," Rogue smirked. "I like it."

"Kitty's right! You **are **a spy and a snoop!" Jean snapped at Jamie.

"Apparently he's not the only one," Scott gave her a look.

"Jean broke a rule," Bobby laughed in a sing song voice. "That is **good!"**

"Shame on you Jean for abusing your powers," Rogue grinned. "Such a flagrant lack of respect for personal thoughts."

"Why did you **do** that?" Scott asked.

"I don't know! I just was curious and the thought popped into my head and it just…" Jean was frustrated. "I made a mistake! Okay?"

"So how was Johnny?" Rogue asked.

"Yeah how was he?" Kitty squealed. "Come on Jean! Spill!"

"I don't know! It didn't work okay!" Jean snapped. "I didn't get Johnny Depp."

"But you got somebody didn't you?" Rogue realized. "Who did you get?"

Jean hesitated a moment. "Charlie Sheen."

"Oh God Jean," Kitty gasped.

"Yikes!" Bobby gulped.

"Are you okay? I mean you still have some brain cells **left** don't you?" Rogue asked in a worried voice.

"It's okay I was only in there for a few seconds," Jean shuddered. "But they were more than enough to cure me of any urge to use Cerebro like that again!"

"Okay so Jean's been punished enough," Rogue said. "Let's get back to the TV."

"But I…" Jean began.

"Jean you no longer have a moral leg to stand on," Kitty told her.

"We however have some great blackmail material," Ray snickered.

"No one is going to blackmail Jean over this!" Scott said. "We're all going to keep this a secret and let it go."

"Thank you, Scott," Jean said.

"Right after Jean does a few chores for me," Scott grinned.

"WHAT?" Jean snapped.

"Nothing major," Scott said. "I just need your help making up a few Danger Room simulations."

"Oh well in that case…" Jean said.

"Oh and from now on **you** are going to be with Kitty whenever she drives," Scott said.

"WHAT? SCOTT!" Jean shouted.

"Ha, ha…" Rogue grinned.

"Oh come on Scott!" Jean protested.

"Sorry Jean. It's either you or me. And it's not gonna be me. Not anymore!" Scott smirked.

"Scott!" Jean bristled. "This isn't fair!"

"No, what's **not** fair is you telekinetically shoving me into Kitty's path every time she wants to take the car out!" Scott snapped.

"Hold on, you guys act like helping me with my driving practice is the worst thing ever!" Kitty glared at them.

"Of course it's not the worst thing ever, Kitty," Ray said. "It's your **cooking **that's the worst thing ever. Your driving is only the second worst!"

"My cooking is…Okay it's bad but I'm getting better!" Kitty protested.

"Kitty, **Pyro **doesn't cause as many fires when he's cooking!" Kurt said. "And that is saying something!"

"From what I've heard Pyro is actually a pretty good cook," Ray said. "Of course his specialty is barbecue but still…"

"Let's just watch TV!" Kitty snapped as she grabbed the remote.

"Oh come on! Not the Bachelor!" Ray moaned.

"Yes! The Bachelor!" Kitty snapped. "Anybody got a problem with that?"

"Watch out guys. She's baked some cupcakes this morning and she's not afraid to use them," Bobby quipped.

"I'm gonna use them to throw them at your **head **Icicle Boy!" Kitty snapped.

"No, you're not," Scott sighed. "Just everyone relax and watch the show."

"You want to watch a guy who's trying to put us out of business?" Rogue asked.

"Well yes," Scott said. "I'd like to know what we're dealing with!"

"Seeing what he's doing with two of the contestants in that hot tub I'd say we're dealing with a real horn dog," Jamie pointed to the TV.

"Where did you learn to **talk **like that?" Jean asked.

"Wolverine," Jamie shrugged.

"Of course," Jean sighed. "Jamie, maybe you shouldn't watch this show?"

"And maybe I should have a talk with the Professor about being responsible with Cerebro when he gets back?" Jamie gave her a look. "And what **not** to do?"

"On the other hand this is network television," Jean relented. "I mean they don't show nudity and they bleep out the bad words. What harm could it do?"

There was a shot of a well groomed black haired young man with a thin mustache in an expensive suit. "Being the head of my own corporation since I was eighteen kept me very busy," Tony Stark smiled. "Too busy for love. If only I could find the perfect woman to help me manage my multimillion dollar empire. Well having a room full of beautiful women is a good start."

"What harm could it do?" Rogue mocked. "I feel my brain cells dying already!"

"Scott maybe we **should** go check out the Brotherhood?" Ray groaned. "You know? Make sure they don't do too much damage?"

"So this is what people watch on TV?" Scott asked. "I don't think we're missing much when we go out on missions."

"Wait if the Professor is talking to this Stark guy now, how is he on TV?" Bobby blinked.

"It's taped in advance, Genius," Jamie rolled his eyes. "And you guys think I'm dumb because I'm a kid?"

"I think you know a lot more than any kid your age should," Kurt remarked.

"Yeah this is how I wanted to spend my evening," Rogue grumbled. "Watching the antics of a rich spoiled oversexed playboy."

"Come on Rogue, I'm sure Tony Stark has some problems," Jean said.

"Yeah he probably has terrible hand cramps from counting his money all day long," Bobby snickered.

"I'm serious," Jean said.

"I dunno Jean. I gotta side with Rogue with this one," Ray said.

"You don't know anything about Stark. He could have problems you don't know about," Jean said.

"Jean he's dancing around with three girls in bikinis drinking champagne," Rogue pointed to the TV.

"I wish I had his problems," Kurt said.

"Look that's just TV. Money does not buy happiness," Jean said.

"No, but you can rent it for a long time," Ray said.

"Come on, you all know that just because some people have money and live in a big fancy mansion that doesn't mean people don't have problems," Jean said. "Look at us. We have problems."

"Jean there's a difference between **his **problems and **ours,**" Ray gave her a look.

"First of all we're not rich. The Professor is," Rogue said. "And we live in his house for free."

"Well if you don't count being part of a mutant vigilante squad as work," Bobby added.

"And we certainly don't throw pool parties like **that,"** Scott pointed to the television. "I gotta give it to them. This Tony Stark guy is living the life."

"And you used to think Lance and the Brotherhood got away with everything," Bobby said. "At least the Brotherhood lives in a crap shack…"

"Bobby!" Jean snapped.

"Well they do!" Bobby said.

"He has a point," Scott said. "Huh. I guess Alvers is no longer the number one guy who annoys me."

"Come on you're all making superficial judgments about someone you don't know," Jean said.

"Which is the point of reality TV," Bobby said. "Seriously Jean where have you **been** all these years?"

"SHHH!" Kitty hissed. "Tony's spending some one on one time with Sierra! I love her! And Tony really likes her!"

"Gee I wonder **why?**" Rogue asked sarcastically. "Blond hair, big boobs in a tiny red bikini top. What's not to like?"

There was a shot of Tony in shorts and a Hawaiian shirt talking to the aforementioned blonde. "Sierra I've been dying to get some one on one alone time with you," He flashed a charming smiled.

"What an interesting choice of words," Sierra purred as she pulled closer to him. "I've been waiting to get you alone so you could **die!"**

"OOOFFF!" Tony's eyes bulged as Sierra kneed him in the groin and threw him down.

"You really made this easy for me Stark," 'Sierra' pushed an invisible button on her bathing suit and her whole persona changed. The bikini clad blonde was gone and in her place was a full armor clad woman who wore a golden mask.

"You!" Tony gasped.

"Today you pay Stark! Today Madame Masque gets her revenge!" The woman who was previously Sierra pulled out a large weapon from its holster on her belt.

"Uh oh…" Tony gulped.

"All right. Things just got a bit more interesting," Ray remarked.

There was a shot of Tony in the Confessional. "Uh yeah…Madame Masque and I kind of have a history," Tony looked uncomfortable. "She's an ex-girlfriend who I kind of had a falling out with."

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Did she just shoot a bazooka at Tony?" Scott's jaw dropped.

"It's not a bazooka. It's a big gun but not a bazooka," Ray said.

"Well that won't get her a rose," Kitty remarked.

"You're right Kurt, it is good this year," Rogue smirked.

"Yeah they should have given the women weapons **years** ago," Ray agreed.

"It definitely spices up the ratings," Jamie added.

"Okay so our breakup was a complete and total **disaster!**" Tony moaned in the confessional. His head was bandaged. "Long story short, her dad tried to destroy my company but Stark Industries ended up destroying his. He ended up in jail. She tried to destroy my company and kill me. I had Iron Man put her in prison. Yeah. That did **not** end well."

"DIE TONY STARK! DIE!" Madame Masque chased Tony around the mansion, blasting away with her weapon wildly.

"WHERE THE HELL IS SECURITY? COME ON!" Tony yelled. "HOW MUCH YOU WANT TO BET THE PRODUCERS WERE IN ON THIS? CHRIS YOU JACKASS YOU SOLD ME OUT!"

"BURN IN HELL YOU BASTARD!" Madame Masque screamed.

BOOOOM!

"And I thought Lance was a bad boyfriend," Kitty remarked.

"You're the one who picked Sierra," Rogue pointed out.

"You're not that good at this relationship stuff are you Kitty?" Jamie asked.

"Okay Madame Masque obviously you have issues!" Tony yelled as he ran away. His escape was blocked by the appearance of another woman with black hair wearing all red and a red mask.

"You will also suffer at the hands of the Crimson Cowl!" The woman shrieked as she pulled out a gun.

"Oh crap…" Tony's face fell. "Not you too!"

"Who's **she**?" Bobby asked.

There was another shot of a banged up Tony in a confessional. "The Crimson Cowl is the daughter of one of my business rivals," Tony groaned. "Life lesson here: Never date the daughter of one of your rivals that you put out of business and put in jail. It always ends badly."

"Very badly apparently," Rogue remarked as Tony ran for his life from the two women.

"Here's Kathleen!" A red haired young woman in a blue dress appeared with a knife. "Come and die like a man Tony!"

"What is she a super villain **too**?" Ray asked.

"No, she was kicked off last week's episode," Kitty explained. "Took it pretty hard."

"YOU MADE THE BIGGEST MISTAKE OF YOUR LIFE YOU BASTARD!" Kathleen screamed as she brandished a knife and joined in the chase. "DIE!"

"Obviously," Bobby nodded.

"You know I'm not too worried anymore about what Tony Stark would do," Scott said.

"Yeah I think he's got enough enemies as it is," Bobby said. "I don't think he needs to make any more with mutants."

"Forget super powered mutants," Jean said. "It looks like half the women he's dated are his enemies!"

BOOOOM!

"STARK! GET DOWN!" A huge grey iron armored figure appeared.

"**Who's** that guy?" Jean asked pointing to the screen.

"Iron Man's partner War Machine," Kurt said casually as he munched on some popcorn.

"Where's this Iron Man guy?" Scott asked. "I thought he was Stark's bodyguard?"

"I guess it must be his day off," Kurt shrugged.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"All right I know that's a bazooka," Scott pointed.

"How did Kathleen hide it in her dress?" Bobby blinked.

"I don't know and something tells me I don't **want **to know," Rogue groaned.

"They're gonna have to completely redo the mansion after this," Kitty said. "There goes the show's budget."

"Eh it needed a remodeling anyway," Kurt said.

"You know it's kind of weird being on the other side of the crazy scale for once," Bobby remarked. "Usually it's us that are fighting some maniac for our lives. And everyone else watches from the sidelines and judges us."

"I get that," Kurt nodded. "You must admit it is a refreshing change."

"I've seen enough," Scott sighed as he turned off the TV. "Anybody want to go to Fast Freddie's?"

"I thought we agreed we weren't going to stop the Brotherhood," Jean asked.

"Who said I was going to stop them?" Scott asked. "After watching Stark I need to see something normal for a few minutes."

"Well the Blob putting out an all you can eat restaurant out of business is about as common as a rainstorm. And less destructive," Kurt shrugged. "Plus there might actually be some food left."

"And if there isn't we can always just watch those corporate big shot owners cry," Rogue said. "That's always fun."

"We so need a life around here," Kitty groaned as the gang left the room.


End file.
